


Пять вещей, которые Хлоя видела в инопланетных узорах у себя на коже

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [25]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Disease, Angst, Character Study, Gen, body transformation, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хлоя медленно превращается из человека в нечто иное. Но пока она всё ещё человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять вещей, которые Хлоя видела в инопланетных узорах у себя на коже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на вызов "Five shapes Chloe saw in the alien growth on her skin" из сообщества http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/

**1\. Карта**

Река медленно прокладывает себе путь через равнину нетронутой кожи. Синее, зеленоватое, жёсткое, искристое, прорастающее изнутри, движущееся неощутимо, но непрерывно. А вокруг - горные хребты, озёра, леса. Если вглядеться пристальнее, увидишь ледники, долины, каменистые осыпи. Если смотреть совсем долго, можно увидеть, как движутся тени облаков над оживающим рельефом.  
  
В один из дней эта река впадёт в океан.  
  
 **2\. Оружие**

Клыки, когти, лезвия. Клубок хищных первобытных форм, зазубренные клешни, роговая броня-чешуя. Острые выступы вдоль края пластины, как обсидиановые вставки в костяном ноже. Иглы, прямые и отточенные. Скрученные вокруг оси гранёные стержни, наводящие на мысль о свёрлах.  
  
Можно было бы назвать это эволюцией, если бы рисунки постепенно складывались в дома, корабли или машины. Но все иглы и лезвия направлены в одну сторону, с каждым днём они острее и изощрённее, совершеннее, линии всё прямее, шероховатостей всё меньше. Из первобытного хаоса возникают знакомые очертания. Электрические цепи. Обойма. Прицел. Энергетическое копьё, поворотный механизм пушки, устройство для подачи снарядов.  
  
У Хлои нет для них названий, но она уверена, что любой из военных на "Судьбе" быстро нашёл бы нужные слова.  
  
 **3\. Огонь**

Самое простое и безжалостное. Разрушает, оставляя лишь пепел, и ничего взамен. Вгрызается, быстро распространяясь, захватывает всё новое пространство. Пляску языков пламени можно назвать красивой, пока сама в нём не горишь.  
  
Это не больно. И даже почти не страшно. Просто прокатывается фронт огня, а за ним остаётся серое пепелище.  
  
 **4\. Шахматное поле**

Стихия, структура, угроза, и вот Хлоя сидит и смотрит, кося глазом в одолженное у Камиллы зеркало, чтобы увидеть свою спину ещё в одном зеркале. На спине проступили почти ровные, почти квадратные клетки. Тёмные, светлые, в шахматном порядке. Пока там лишь поле три на три, но четвёртый ряд уверенно растёт, продвигаясь через лопатку к позвоночнику.  
  
 **5\. Собака**

До сих пор наступление инопланетной заразы было до ужаса метафорично, и можно было ожидать, что дальше вырастут снежинки, или пчелиные соты, или правильные треугольники. Но вместо платоновых тел непредсказуемый процесс трансформации одарил Хлою собачкой. Маленькая сидящая собака, на руке, чуть пониже локтя. Синего цвета, как и остальные узоры, а в остальном совсем земная. Канис люпус доместикус. Одно ухо поднято, другое опущено. Морда чуть повёрнута вбок, виден умный глаз, полоска зубов, кнопка носа. Узор движется дальше, расширяясь к кисти ветвями и перьями, а собачка так и остаётся, даже по краям не размывается.   
  
Хлоя размышляет, не дать ли пёсику кличку. Не начать ли с ним разговаривать. Не заснять ли его на память. Сама она превращается в чудовище. И в хрониках останется как девушка-чудовище.   
  
Она забирает у Илая "кино", ставит поближе сразу две лампы, добивается, чтобы на экране собачка вошла целиком и была хорошо видна. Хлоя ничего не говорит, ни для истории, ни друзьям. Ей, в сущности, нечего сказать.


End file.
